


Squad Confirmed

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Magical Rock [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 非球员AU，灵感来自AZP采访五人制球队取什么名字选哪些队员：https://www.facebook.com/CesarAzpilicuetaOficial/videos/azpilicuetas-magic-rock-squad/743594415989313/





	Squad Confirmed

穿校队球衣的五年级小朋友一脸严肃，比起社区足球比赛的志愿者更像英足总的高级官员。她收下报名表，从头到尾认真检查了一遍，然后打开花名册，“请在球队名称后面签字。”

阿兹皮利奎塔在

London is Red

The Moon is Blue

Everything is Lily-White

You’ll Never Walk Alone

Respect, Respect, Respect

的下面找到了Magical Rock。

 

**五小时前**

阿扎尔不太确定自己是被浴室里的水声吵醒的还是被培根和咖啡的味道唤醒的，根据肚子发出的声音，第二种可能性比较大。

他闭着眼睛在两个枕头下面摸索了一会，又换另一只手胡乱拍打床头柜，最后从地板上捡起手机，不多不少正好九点钟。

水声停了，阿兹皮利奎塔带着湿漉漉地热蒸汽走过来，单腿跪在床上，弯腰亲了亲他的嘴角。

“请告诉我你刚刚起床而不是晨跑回来。”

浴室的门还开着，阿兹皮利奎塔直起身转过头瞥了一眼洗衣篮里的压缩裤，义正言辞地回答，“我刚刚起床。”

阿扎尔心满意足地点点头，一副我也立刻起床的姿态掀开被子坐在床边，然后突然把对方围在腰间的浴巾扯下来丢到地上。

阿兹皮利奎塔想说别闹，早餐已经做好了。

但话到嘴边就只发出了单音节。

 

**十小时前**

空乘推着小车走过来，交替着说英语和西语，问先生您需要什么饮料。

特里用肩膀轻轻地撞了撞兰帕德，又小声喊了两次Lamps，结果还是没有醒。他只好转过头，抱歉地微笑了一下，要了两杯果汁。

能在各种交通工具上都睡得着也是一种能力，特里有点羡慕地想。他盯着兰帕德看了一会，突然记起来很久很久之前，他刚刚开始工作，兰帕德因为选择学校的问题和父亲闹翻，他们在切赫家蹭住了一个半月，轮流睡沙发和睡袋，趁着户主深夜演出的时间做爱，搬家之前也没学会如何使用踩镲。

但是说好春天去巴黎就一定要去，哪怕是坐通宵巴士。英法海底隧道里什么风景都没有。非常偶尔可以听见示意要超车的鸣笛，大概是除了发动机之外唯一的声响。人造照明的光穿过帘子的缝隙有规律地投射进来，他时不时地惊醒，盯着兰帕德的侧脸看一会，再陷入昏睡。

除了几道无伤大雅的皱纹，现在的轮廓和当年一模一样。

“你笑什么？”兰帕德眨了眨眼睛适应光线，活动着脖子声音含糊地提问。

“没什么，喝口水继续睡觉吧。”特里把塑料杯塞到他手里，低头为ins story选照片。

 

意外收获！在马德里吃到了正宗的克罗地亚美食 @ĆorLuka [emoji][emoji] 感谢推荐！ @科瓦西奇[emoji][emoji][emoji]

 

**五天前**

门还没有完全打开，就听见切赫和德罗巴一前一后地感慨，“队长终于到家了。”

紧接着就是阿扎尔大喊“赶快开饭！这可是我们球队成立之后第一次聚餐。”

阿兹皮利奎塔一边脱下西装外套，一边摇头，“不是说好JT做队长吗，和平时踢球一样。我只是帮大家报个名。”

特里把酒杯递给兰帕德，从沙发上起身，绕开他家的两只小白狗走过来，抬起阿兹皮利奎塔的左臂，比划了一个带袖标的动作又拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“好了，队长。”

 

**十天前**

“……JT、弗兰克、迪迪埃，彼得，再加上我们两个，五人制加一名替补。”

“昨天塞斯克和蒂博也来问我了，小心，我有可能转会。”

“英超顶薪续约吧。”

“多少钱？”

“每周五个汉堡。”

“合同拿过来。”

 

**五年前**

一罐啤酒从购物袋里咕噜咕噜地滚出来，被特里眼疾手快地拦在桌角。

兰帕德没有抬头，盯着电脑屏幕大声问“你买鸡蛋了吗？”

“啊？鸡蛋？”特里懊恼地摸了摸自己的后脑勺，啤酒罐趁机摔到地上。

“怎么了？”兰帕德还是没有抬头，也没有间断地继续飞快打字。

“没什么。我出门的时候碰见了迪迪埃。”

“他从纽约回来了？”

“刚回来，马上要回科特迪瓦，非洲什么什么银行的总部要从突尼斯迁回阿比让，他作为联合国方面的代表去参加活动。还有西非经济共同体和法国什么什么公司的洽谈会。我和他说明天晚上来吃饭，下次见面就是两周之后了。”

“我还以为他要回去竞选总统。”

他们同时笑了两声，特里打开冰箱，把购物袋里的东西转移进去。“切赫寄来了音乐节的门票，周六周日两天。周六有他们乐队，周日有艾登喜欢的那个法国说唱歌手。他说只要能让艾登不乱动他的帽子，送全程的票都没问题。”

“其实我也很想带一次他的那顶帽子。”

特里叹了一口气，“谁不想呢。”

“说到艾登，”特里关上冰箱门，打开橱柜取出煎锅，“你知道他们两个终于搬到一起住了吗？总算是从公寓楼的邻居变成床上的邻居了。在塞萨尔帮他搬家那天开始，我就预料到了。不知道现在的年轻人都怎么想，浪费半年的房租。我就说过，他们早晚会睡到一起。我怀疑半年之内，他们又会放弃公寓考虑在这边买独栋。”

“你当初不是这么说的，你当初说他们一看就是睡过。结果并没有。”

“谁能想到呢，我在和你睡之前，从来不会随便亲来亲去。”

“他们又不是英国人，是西班牙人和本质法国人的比利时人。”兰帕德合上电脑，夹好书签，在特里打开炉子的前一秒走进厨房，把锅和铲子从他手里拿过来放到水池旁边。“我知道你想和我谈去哥伦比亚大学做研究员的事情。”

“去哥伦比亚大学做两年研究员的事情。”特里小声强调了一下重点。

“我不去了。”

特里咬紧牙关，保持平静，实际上他的眼角已经挤出窃喜的细纹。

“史蒂文的研究方向合适很多。”

“嗯，非常有道理。”特里认真地点点头，虽然他既看不懂兰帕德的论文，也不明白杰拉德的实验。

“但是，我会去曼彻斯特半年。”

“半年？曼彻斯特？曼联的那个曼彻斯特？”

“不，是曼城的那个曼彻斯特。一个距离伦敦两小时火车的而不是十小时飞机的城市。如果你觉得曼彻斯特不可以，史蒂文和我两个人去美国也不是不行。”

“不不不不不，曼彻斯特很好，你不要再和史蒂文合作。你记得吗，当年你们搞死了上百只灰的白的黑的耗子也没出实验结果，差点毕不了业。”

“我记得，你总是穿着苏格兰场的制服来实验室，师弟还以为我参加了什么军情六处的机密项目。”

 

**十年前**

走进图书馆的时候，服务台的工作人员停下手边的工作抬起头，可能有点好奇是哪个学生勤奋或者活该的晚上十一点半赶来熬夜。阿扎尔朝他眨眨眼睛，不耐烦等电梯从三层下来，直接小跑着窜上楼梯。

从洗手间回来的阿兹皮利奎塔看到的，就是自己的电脑被零食包围，还有一杯咖啡，一杯热巧克力，以及坐在对面占用着他的草稿纸画火柴小人的阿扎尔。

“不要以为只有你们商科是正经专业，我们教育学的学生也是可以通宵的。”

“我以为你下课之后就回去了？”阿兹皮利奎塔用英语说了一遍，感到过分不可思议，又用法语重复了一遍。

“是的。”阿扎尔用西班牙语回答，然后发现自己并不会说别的。感谢阿兹皮利奎塔曾经去法国做过交换生，“然后带来了食物。难道我的邻居要自己一个人在图书馆赶作业吗？”

 

**十五年前**

兰帕德张开嘴，用牙齿接过特里手指间的烟，吸了一口，又递回去。

“你去看彼得了吗？”他稍微调整坐姿，靠在更高一级的台阶上，枕着自己的手臂。

“去了，挺好的，医生说再过半个月就可以出院，布冯和卡西从刚写了开头的新曲子追问到他们在红灯区酒吧第一次合作，他什么都记得。”

“迪迪埃呢？”

“打来电话了，本来没有接那么稀奇古怪的号码，还好他打了两次。已经到巴格达，和红十字会的人在一起，我让他注意安全，活着回来，上次打赌的酒还没请。”

兰帕德盯着头顶轮廓模糊的云，突然意识到在伦敦几乎没有见过星星，如果不是阴天下雨就是路灯太亮。“我感觉自己要死在实验室了，有个俄罗斯的公司来送钱，应该会在罗比、蒂埃里和我的项目之间选一个。罗比，我也不是很熟，性格很冲的爱尔兰人，都觉得他可能性比较小。但是蒂埃里就不一样了，你说他去年怎么就发了那么多论文呢……”

特里跟着他一起靠在后面的台阶上，“Lampsy，今天居然能看到月亮。”

 

**二十年前**

-晚上好，妈妈！

-是的，我在马赛的公共电话亭里。

-没错，明天就回家，记得去火车站接我，记得带上索尔根。

-夏令营非常好，东西好吃，我们去了港口，国家公园，城堡的探险很有意思，认识了很多人。

-有几个比利时同学，挺多法国人，几个非洲同学，还有一个西班牙人，名字很长，怎么也记不住。

-嘿，索尔根，我已经听见你在旁边说话了！为什么还没有睡觉。

 

 

**二十五年前**

距离放学的时间越来越近。

特里站在街对面，盯着学校钟楼上的表盘发呆，第七次把手塞进口袋确认左边的零钱和右边的球票都在。

他已经选择了人群的最外沿，还是被迫听着有关欧洲统一市场，比尔•克林顿以及南太平洋度假岛的真知灼见。几位年轻的太太一路走过，不知道高跟鞋的声音和暗中打量他的目光哪个先离开。

学生们陆陆续续地走出来，墨蓝色的制服，黑色的皮鞋，皮制的手提包，看起来明天不是回家过周末而是去白金汉宫受封或者接管唐宁街。

兰帕德突然冒出来，用力地给了他后背一拳。

“快把票拿出来让我看看。”

“你怎么和家里说的？”

“去同学家一起复习。”

“他们信了吗？”

“应该信了，反正没人来接我。”

太好了，特里在默默地想，这个人明天不会去觐见女王或者主持内阁会议，他要和我一起谁都不知道地跑到曼彻斯特看球赛。

 

**三十年前**

英国，伦敦

足球在他的脚边停住了。有个差不多年纪的男孩从小球场里冲出来，焦急地左右张望。不算高，壮实，金发，蘑菇头有点傻气。

兰帕德想起前天开大脚，被砸中的杰米躺在地上打滚。犹豫了半秒钟之后，他抱起足球，飞快地跑过去。

“谢谢你！”蘑菇头的声音非常柔软，不知道是因为换牙漏风，还是本身如此，“约翰，约翰•特里。”

兰帕德愣了一下，“弗兰克•兰帕德。”

他们像男人那样握了握手。

“要一起踢球吗？Frankie？”

兰帕德嗯了一声，其实蘑菇头也有点可爱。

 

法国，阿布维勒

德罗巴坐在床上颠球，收音机的声音断断续续地从客厅传进来，苏联从阿富汗撤军，两伊战争结束，南非同安哥拉签署停火协议，科特迪瓦的内战还在继续。

他有点烦躁，把球踢上天花板，留下一个不那么规则的印记。

 

捷克斯洛伐克，比尔森

“去踢足球吧。”

切赫摇了摇头，“我还是比较想去溜冰。”

 

西班牙，潘普洛纳

周岁的阿兹皮利奎塔刚刚开始摇摇晃晃地学走路。

大九岁的哥哥胡安坚信自己的弟弟会成为一名前锋。

 

比利时，拉卢维耶尔

一对年轻的夫妇挽着手，有说有笑地向家的方向走去。

他们都是足球运动员。同事开玩笑讲，你们的孩子肯定是比利时国家队队长。

END


End file.
